Star Crossed Lovers: Romeo and Juliet
by XxScarlettPrincessxX
Summary: Edward and Bella were always Romeo and Juliet... What happens when the gang fumble into a school play where Jacob is the lead and Emmet wears a dress? There’s no business like show business! ALL HUMAN please review not just add to fav story/alert
1. First Glances and Castings

Edward and Bella were always Romeo and Juliet... What happens when the gang fumble into a school play where Jacob is the lead and Emmet wears a dress? There's no business like show business! ALL HUMAN

Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight or Edward (sob) neither the immortal words of William Shakespeare; I just like to have some fun with them ;)

Also to clarify family groupings:

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice Cullen

Rosalie and Jasper Hale

Emmett Jenkins

Others as per Twilight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please Edward! It'll be fun!"

"Alice, since when have you been interested in the drama department?"

"Umm since Ms Dobson made me costume designer and co-director, please pretty please! Bella already agreed."

Edward had his head lolled back on the couch feigning disinterest. But at the mention of Bella's name he jumped from his seat. Bella Swan had moved to Forks High School a week ago and already she was foremost in his mind. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon and yet he hadn't talked to her. His interest in the fairer sex had been minimal not that he hadn't had offers, but whenever he saw her he fought the impulse to hide and watch her like he was six years old.

"So?"

He tried to play it cool.

"Oh please, you've been making puppy dog eyes at her all week! I wish you'd just hurry up and talk to her. She's really nice just a bit on the shy side."

Edward hated his sister sometimes. Alice moved in front of him so he couldn't avoid her gaze.

"Just think, Ms Dobson already cast her as Juliet, if you were Romeo you could get to know her and practice all the love..."

Her speech was interrupted by a missile in the shape of a couch cushion. Alice quickly dodged it, therefore engaging an all out war in the living room. It was only when their mother Esme entered that the two raised the white flags. They lay sprawled on the floor panting at their efforts.

"You sure Bella is Juliet?"

"Yes Edward."

"You have a signup sheet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella already hated Forks. It was wet and cold and far too green. She missed Renee and the fun they used to have, although the quietness of Charlie was a nice breather. She didn't have to be on her guard as much. She looked around her child hood bedroom trying to find the script Alice had given her. Bella wasn't really into the whole "drama" scene due to her unco-ordination but she did love Romeo and Juliet. Besides Alice was her only friend in Forks and she was so excited about the play and that she should join that Bella didn't have it in her heart to refuse her. She quickly located the script taking shelter under her bed, and ran downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Oh I'll be late home this afternoon dad, I have drama rehearsals."

Charlie looked up from his newspaper clearly puzzled.

"You, on stage?"

Bella looked nervously at the floor and bit her lip.

"Yeah, my friend Alice is part of it and said it'd be fun."

"Just watch where you walk Bells you always seem to be tripping over thin air."

Bella blushed furiously.

"Thanks dad, see you later."

She climbed into her truck and negotiated with her engine until the low grunt kicked in. Swinging out of the driveway she found herself resorting back to Juliet's words on her balcony, _Ay me! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late. Again. Why was she always late? Bella ran down the hallway, why did the stupid principal insist on talking to her today!? Didn't he have a school to run? It seemed as though things at Forks High School were so monotonous that her arrival had sent a wave of interest through the school. She tried to remember which way was to the auditorium but decided to get out her map. As she ran while examining the map she found herself tripping over her own clumsy feet. She braced herself for the hard fall onto the linoleum floor but instead strong hands gripped her holding her from the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Bella looked up to her rescuer and was instantly lost.

_Did my heart love til now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. _

His face was as smooth as marble and looked like it had been chiselled to form a Greek god's likeness. His hair was a fierce bronze that would have shone if not for the gloomy Forks weather. His eyes, the most beautiful shade of emerald green made her mouth hang open a little. He was clearly saying something but her brain seemed to only want to concentrate on his face. He repeated his question and her ears finally woke up to his velvet voice.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded her head vigorously suddenly conscious this Greek god's arms still held her. Edward also seemed to become aware of the fact letting his hand fall from her waist with great effort. The fate dealt to him seemed to like him today. She blushed furiously and he couldn't stop staring at her. Stop it! She'll think you're nuts. She pulled her fingers through her long mahogany hair looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, yeah thanks for catching me I really should start looking where I'm going."

Edward scooped up the map that had fallen to the floor.

"On your way to the drama rehearsals?"

"Um yeah, how did you know?"

"My sister Alice told me."

Bella blinked. Now it made sense. Alice told her she had a brother, a picture would have been nice! But taking in his strapping form, Bella doubted a photograph could do him justice.

"If you're sure you're ok then I'll be happy to walk with you, I'm in the play too."

Bella let out a shy smile. Please be Romeo, pretty please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the auditorium and the rest of the cast and crew turned to look at the latecomers. Alice practically beamed with glee. She patted the two spare seats next to her practically giddy at her own mischief. She was so glad she asked Edward to fetch an extra script from her locker! Ms Dobson looking particularly haughty made an odd little cough in her throat and Bella and Edward slunk into the two seats muttering a sorry to the drama teacher.

"Now, as I was saying, I will pass out the cast assignments for those of you who didn't audition earlier in the week and for today we'll just be starting with a reading."

Bella pulled out her copy with Juliet's lines already highlighted. Edward hadn't taken his eyes off her since they entered and finally stole a glance around the rest of the room. Jasper was here, obviously, Alice would hardly allow her boyfriend to be exempt from this torture and Edward gave a quick smile to him. Next to Jasper were his other two friends Emmet and Rosalie. Emmett had his arms folded and was glaring at Edward for allowing Alice to get it into Rosalie's head that this was a good idea. Edward simply shrugged. Mike Newton was present also, Mike probably for the same reason as Edward, he was practically stalking Bella. Then Edward noticed the last two in the circle, Jacob Black and his friend Quil. Edward and Jacob had been enemies since pre-school, they had a play wrestling match and were broken up by the teacher both insisting they won. Their natural dislike grew from there. They were natural competitors and Edward wondered whether it was worth it if he had to be at such close quarters with Jacob. One look over at Bella reading over her script answered his question. Ms Dobson was slowly making her way around the room handing out various scripts, he didn't notice until his landed in his lap. The five letters that were meant to spell out a romance between Bella and himself took a devastating twist.

"PARIS!"

The rest of the room turned their eyes to him and he shrunk in his seat. Alice sat open mouthed and Edward shot her a dagger glare. Jacob however was sitting proudly in his seat subtly waving the script with ROMEO written on it. However the room's attention was quickly turned to an outburst from Emmett.

"I'm playing a nurse!? What the hell!"

A wave of stifled laughter shot through the group and Ms Dobson had to shush them.

"Mr Jenkins, it was perfectly natural for men to play women's roles in Shakespeare's time, as it was women were not allowed on stage. And if you'll examine your script more closely you are also playing the role of Tybalt. Seeing as there were so few sign ups and mostly at the last minute we needed to double up on a few characters."

Emmett did not seem to like this response.

"I don't see any other dudes raising their hands to be a cross dresser! Why can't Rosalie or Bella play two roles?"

"Both Rosalie and Bella are in most scenes with the nurse and therefore cannot be in two outfits at once."

Emmett slouched back into his seat looking disgruntled, Rosalie tried in vain to comfort him, Alice was stifling laughter.

"Now with everyone's permission may we resume rehearsals?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys just an idea I'm trying out, not sure if I will make it into a fully fledged story yet depending on the response I get, (hint hint) I love reviews they're gold! Tell me what you think and if you want it to continue!

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	2. Emmett's dress and a balcony scene

_Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters Shakespeare owns the words and I sit here drooling over Edward. All the world's a stage and the men and women simply players. _

"Alice what the hell! Why is that mutt Romeo!?"

Edward had waited until after rehearsal and they were in the car to let loose on Alice.

"I'm sorry, I thought Ms Dobson would just give you the part. I told her you wanted it. But she said she got the final say seeing as I picked Juliet."

Edward drove faster taking out his frustration on the acceleration.

"I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow, surely your co-director powers can grant me that much."

He told her through gritted teeth. Alice jumped from her seat staring wildly at him.

"Don't you dare! Look Paris and Juliet still have scenes together right?"

"Yeah then she goes off and has a love affair with Romeo! You can't expect me sit there and watch her pledge her undying love to Jacob Black? '

Alice put her hand on his arm.

"Look you just concentrate on learning your lines; leave the rest to your trusty co-director..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

_Playing Paris that's where. _

Bella was talking out her lines in her room trying to make sure she sounded convincing. Why did Alice's beautiful brother have to be playing Paris! She didn't even catch his name after Emmett's outburst and Jacob's behaviour. He had been making coy glances at her the entire time through the party scene reading and despite her best efforts her words had been directed at the Greek statue silently brooding by her side.

She should really think of a better name than Greek god or statue, although she was quite sure no ordinary name could encapsulate what he was. _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. _Bella shook her head and dropped her script by the bed. She needed a break; Shakespeare seemed to have taken over her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rehearsals had been progressing for a week now, and despite Jacob's best efforts they still had not reached any of the scenes between him and Bella. Cullen's pixie sister seemed to have put it into Ms Dobson's head that anticipation was the key and that the fight scenes desired the most attention. Jacob tried to talk to Bella, but Alice would quickly sweep her away with costume alterations or director comments.

He didn't really understand the attraction of Bella, sure she was pretty, and basically the entire male population wanted her but none of this seemed to intrigue Jacob. It was that look on Cullen's face when they walked in together. Like he had the most precious thing in the world; and Jacob wanted it. As he watched her over that last week, he seemed to grasp a little of the attraction Cullen held for her. She wasn't as fake and giggly as the other girls, she was very clumsy but not an attention seeker and he liked that in a girl.

Edward was sitting in the audience with Jasper as they watched Rosalie, Emmett and Bella on stage. Alice had insisted that Emmett wear his nurse dress through rehearsals so that he got a "feel for the character." Edward anticipated that his sister didn't have long to live. Alice was trying in vain to get Emmett to stuff the oversized cushions down his shirt to make him look more feminine. Rosalie was attempting to help her. Bella on the other hand was sitting on one of the platforms with her chin in her hand looking at the scene humorously. _O! That I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_

"Why am I the only bloody idiot who has to wear his costume in rehearsals?"

Ms Dobson had emerged on stage and was now striding towards Emmett. Even Emmett shrunk back a little at the large woman.

"Because it seems Mr Jenkins you are not taking this role seriously! If you will not act like a female on your own we will make you look like one until you do! Alice would you like to fetch a wig and some makeup?"

This icy tone drained the entire colour from Emmett's face. Bella literally had to grip the sides of the platform she was sitting on so she didn't fall off stifling her laughter. Alice grinned and was just about to walk towards the costume department when Emmett snatched the cushions off Alice and stuffed them down the temporary dress. Emmett then glared down the entire cast daring them to laugh. Ms Dobson straightened up.

"That's better."

She then stalked off towards Jacob and Quil who were practicing duelling with wooden swords. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie then proceeded with their rehearsals under the direction of Alice; Edward and Jasper sinking in their seats roaring with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bella wait up!"

Bella turned from her truck to see Alice sprinting towards her.

"How are your lines coming along?"

Bella bit her lip leaning against her truck.

"The lines are fine, I've read this play a thousand times, it's the acting bit."

"You're doing great in rehearsals?"

Bella turned her eyes to the floor.

"But those are straightforward scenes we haven't gotten to the ones with Romeo yet. How am I supposed to do those?"

Bella flopped onto the grass slipping a little because of the wet. Alice laughed and sat down beside her, far more gracefully.

"Just try and draw on your own experiences, imagine Jacob as the first guy you loved, as repulsive as that may be."

"Well you see, I've never been, well never felt, that way, about..."

Alice jumped up.

"You've never been in love!?"

Bella yanked Alice back to the grass.

"Geez Alice do you want all of Forks to hear you? Not that that's many people but I'd like some discretion. I just don't want to do these scenes for the first time and have the entire cast gawking at me. I'd rather have some practice before I humiliate myself?"

Alice nodded her head understandingly. Already her mischievous mind was forming a plan.

"What if I ran the lines with you? You could come to my house and I could help you to get it right before you have to do it with Jacob?"

Bella's smile emerged.

"Sure you don't mind?"

"Course not! I asked you to do this because it will be fun, so I'm not going to let you be humiliated if I can help it!"

Alice hopped up and extended an arm towards Bella pulling her off the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving up to Alice's house the next morning Bella couldn't help but notice the timeless magnificence of the home. The walls were made up mostly of beautiful glass windows that cast light onto the meadow in which it resided. Bella had barely pulled up in front of the house before Alice came bounding towards her truck. Her enthusiasm was oozing from her.

" Hey Bella, c'mon we have so much work to do!"

Bella quickly grabbed her script before she was yanked out of the car and led up to the house. The interior was just as spectacular as the interior. It was so light and polished. Bella was dragged into the large living room where a grand piano forte stood. Her fingers brushed gently over the keys.

" Whose is this?"

Alice grinned before turning a stated casually.

" Oh, that's Edward's."

The name sent a shiver up Bella's smile. All night she went through names, trying to place Alice's beautiful brother.

"Edward."

The name rolled simply and gently across her tongue and if Alice wasn't staring at her she would have repeated it again.

"Yeah you met my brother, he's such a dork sometimes I can't believe he didn't introduce himself."

Bella nodded not really listening stroking the soft polished surface.

"Did you call me Alice?"

Bella swung her body around in shock making her lose her footing, having to grip the piano for support. There he stood, he came so quietly in she didn't notice. His eyes burned intensely and Bella had to remember to look away in case he thought she was crazy. Edward just stared at Alice who was standing behind Bella looking like she'd just won the lottery. She smiled innocently.

"Oh, sorry Edward I didn't realise you were home, Bella just needed to run through her Romeo scenes with me."

Edward looked from Bella, blushing furiously, her eyes glued to the floor, and gave Alice a good glare.

"That was very, thoughtful of you Alice."

Alice ignored Edward's glare and put her arm round Bella's shoulders as if it belonged there.

"Oh! I have a great idea what if Edward read Romeo's lines then I could direct you Bella and see what you're doing wrong."

Bella glanced nervously away, still blushing. Edward shot Alice a glare.

" Alice, I'm sure Edward has better things to do…"

"Nonsense! Edward doesn't have plans plus I'm sure he needs the practice too."

Alice winked and bounded into the kitchen bringing her script and handing it to Edward. She sat herself on the piano stool looking very pleased with herself.

"We could try the balcony scene?"

Bella reeled with horror. She'd barely spoken a sentence to this beautiful creature and Alice wanted them to perform the greatest love scene of all time?

"Um Alice maybe we should start off with something less amorous?"

Edward's pride was a little torn but he sighed in relief nonetheless, nervous about acting with this mysterious girl. Alice pouted.

"Nonsense, the balcony scene is crucial, unless you'd rather practice Act III Scene V?

Both seemed pleased to be avoiding the balcony scene until Bella dawned on the scene Alice suggested.

" Wait Alice, isn't that the scene after the wedding nigh…"

Edward and Bella looked horrified and Alice sat on her stool like she'd suggested a picnic.

" We are NOT doing that scene Alice!"

Edward's usual pale colour remained, never having been one to blush but Bella literally had to turn away to hide her embarrassment. Alice just grinned.

"Then I guess you won't mind the balcony scene. Edward we'll take it from your line. _Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear." _

Edward swallowed heavily and picked up his script and started to read. Alice immediately got up.

" No no, that's not right, it's a _balcony _scene. We need a balcony."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to the staircase, gesturing for Edward to follow. Bella stood on the fifth stair while Edward stood below. Alice shook her head again and pushed Edward to climb the stair on the other side until he roughly stood at Bella's height. Quite pleased with herself Alice stood back to watch.

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear. That tips with silver all the fruit-tree tops-" _

Bella moved quickly up the stair in an apparent huff, forcing Edward to further scale the stairs.

"_O! swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." _

Her feistiness caused Edward to smirk slightly. He watched her mouth as Shakespeare's words drifted softly off them mesmerized.

"_What shall I swear by?" _

" _Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee." _

The words so quickly escaped Bella's mouth that she didn't recognise the truth they spoke.

"_If my heart's dear love-" _

Edward had slowly risen up the staircase so that his eyes matched up with hers. Bella stumbled with her next line, his eyes dazzling her making her forget not only the play but what possible motivation she had not to lean over and…"

"Alice!"

All three snapped out of their daze and glanced Esme who had walked in holding a tray of cookies. Edward quickly leapt off the staircase and straightened himself. _Seems the "nurse" made an earlier appearance than scripted. _

"Mom!" Alice whined. " We're trying to rehearse!"

Esme rolled her eyes at her daughter spotting Bella on the staircase. She smiled warmly and Bella forgot her embarrassment.

"Oh, you must be Bella, I'm Esme, the unfortunate mother of Alice and Edward."

Bella stifled a laugh and came down to shake Esme's hand. Esme clearly had other ideas and pulled Bella into a hug winking at Edward over her shoulder.

"Bella dear you're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

"Um, thanks that's really generous but I should probably go home to cook Charlie some dinner, he can't starve. Thanks for having me over Alice, I'll see you at school tomorrow. See you Edward. Nice to meet you Esme."

Bella bent her head down and exited. Esme, Edward and Alice waited until the roar of Bella's truck could be heard down the driveway before they spoke. Esme smiled and patted Alice's shoulder.

"Great work Alice."

Alice grabbed a cookie and headed into the kitchen before Edward could use Esme's cookies as missiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope your enjoying my story!! Sorry that my updates are staggered but that's what you get from law school… grrrs Special thanks to iluvtwilight93 and jacksp518 you guys are my stars!! Glad you both liked the Emmett stuff (there was a little scene for you ahaha)

Til paths next crossed

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	3. Balls and Rosaline

Disclaimer: Yay I own Twilight! No, wait I don't. Romeo and Juliet? Nope don't own it either. Hmm maybe I own Ms Dobson. Meh it's a start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella's heart beat rapidly as her car slugged back to Charlie's. _Did that just happen? The way he looked at me? _She gripped her hands on the steering wheel a little more firmly and tried to clear her head. _I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company. _His eyes, so soft and deep, his mouth so sweet as Shakespeare's words rolled off them.

"What is wrong with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone arrived for rehearsals the next afternoon Ms Dobson stood waiting on the stage looking very pleased with herself. Emmet clung to Rosalie's hand, afraid that the diabolical drama teacher had finally found a wig for his costume. Alice walked in with Bella, with Jasper and Edward in front. She grinned silently and Edward turned around to give her a glare. She simply shook her hair and grabbed Jasper's hand, telling him about the new pair of earrings she just bought. Edward secretly thanked her and slowed down a little to walk beside Bella.

"Good afternoon students."

The cast took their seats nervously.

"We seem to be hitting a wall in our production, so I have suggested to the school board a change of setting."

Emmett let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, cause the door's are really hard to open and I keep running into…"

Ms Dobson cut him off with one of her piercing glares.

"No Mr Jenkins, not the _set_. I mean to say we are relocating to Willow Lodge camp site. Maybe the change of scenery will help to _expand_ your characters."

She spoke so dramatically that the cast had to stifle laughter at the large woman parading around the stage like she was Lady Capulet herself. The beady eyes behind the horn-rimmed glasses caught their stifles and glared sharply at them.

"Enough of that. I have run it by the school therefore we leave in two hours. Your parents should have received calls at some stage today. Each take a list of the necessities you will be needing for the week."

"A week?"

Jacob was not ok with this. It was bad enough having to spend every afternoon with Cullen, but every moment of every day? He was going to be sick.

Alice however could barely contain her joy. It only bothered her that she couldn't share her diabolical genius without facing Edward's wrath. It almost seemed unfair. She's suggested the camp simply for his benefit in getting close to Bella and yet she was sure Edward wouldn't view her help as "beneficial." Their little scene on the stairs already had her planning trips for the six of them (including Emmett and Rosalie). She wanted Edward to be happy for such a long time and this was the first time he had shown any sort of attraction to any girl. She thought it best to leap at the opportunity.

Bella shuffled uncomfortably. She didn't mind being outside in nature and she liked the quiet. But a camp would include activities, most likely involving physical participation, and that was the last thing she needed. For a few hours in the afternoon she could try to contain her clumsiness, but 24 hours a day with these people would surely expose her severe disability of being a chronic clutz. Far worse than that, Edward would see what a completely boring person she was. He probably thought she was a little interesting because she was new, much like the other boys, but he would soon discover how obnoxiously plain she really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, and many trips back and forth between houses for forgotten items, the cast finally was on its way to Willow Lodge campsite. Bella leaned her head against the cool glass as she stared out at the forest flashing past her. Alice, as usual, was twisting around in her seat talking excitedly to Jasper, Rosalie, anyone who had an ear really. Bella wasn't happy being away from Charlie for a whole week. Who would cook his dinners? Who would welcome him home from work? She hadn't been with her dad for very long but already she'd become accustomed to his routine. He was such a change from living with Renee. Charlie was quiet and didn't hound her. Bella very much doubted she would get much peace and quiet if she bunked with Alice.

So deep in her own thoughts Bella didn't realize a football missile approaching her head. Someone called her name and she turned seeing the ball flying towards her. She braced herself for impact, yet it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to see Edward reaching over her seat from behind grasping the football. He smiled lopsidedly at her and then turned his wrath on Emmett who was standing on his seat across the aisle.

"Emmett you idiot, keep your balls to yourself."

Emmett grinned sheepishly and reached for his football.

"Chill Eddie, didn't mean it, Rose pinched me just as I was gunna throw it at Alice cause she wouldn't shut up."

Rosalie smacked him on the arm. Ms Dobson made her way very awkwardly down the bus to reach Emmett who shrunk in his seat. Jasper and Edward bit back their laughter at Emmett "tough guy" Jenkins shrinking at the sight of the drama teacher. She gestured for Edward to hand over the football, which he did so gladly. Emmett groaned.

"Aw, miss I didn't mean it. That's my favorite football can't I have it back? Camp won't be fun without it."

Ms Dobson straightened up, her large figure blocking Emmett and Rosalie from Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice's view.

"The point Mr Jenkins of this trip is to become one with the character. Do you think the Nurse would be playing with a football?"

"I'm playing Tybalt too you know."

"Have you learnt any of Tybalts's soliloquies yet? You must earn the right I think."

Ms Dobson pushed her silvery scarf over her shoulder and moved towards the front of the bus with Emmett's ball under her wing. Emmett slouched in his seat while Rosalie gave him a string of "I told you so."

Bella blushed as she turned around to face Edward.

"Thanks, for letting that ball not hit me."

He smiled warmly and her blush just deepened.

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A very long bus trip later, the cast and crew finally arrived at Willow Lodge. Hidden beneath the forest foliage was a small sort of village with traditional wood cabins and a fire pit in the centre. Bella couldn't wait to get to her dorm and collapse onto her bed. Just as they had all offloaded from the bus a perky blonde in cargo pants with a whistle around her neck bounded towards the group. Bella surveyed her, taking in the perfectly immaculate blonde, shiny hair, the deep blue eyes, pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll rather than and albino.

"Hey campers, I'm Tanya. You might remember me from last year when I was your foreign exchange student for a few weeks? I decided to move back here seeing as Forks was so, hospitable. "

Bella's heart sank as her eyes went seductively up and down Edward. Edward grimaced. Emmett nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey Eddie, isn't that your ex-girlfriend…"

Edward gave him a long hard glare that told him to shut it.

Bella's heart froze. _Girlfriend? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mwahahaha yes I'm evil I decided to add Tanya (later references to _Rosaline _aka Tanya lol I thought it fit well) Sorry theres not much Romeo and Juliet lines in here I just decided to give them a kind of fun scene with Emmett. Plus more fun will be had when they find out who they're bunking with (hehehe evil grin).

Big thanks to babes93!!! Please review this story if you like it or would like to see something improved. I'm getting lots of hits but no responses so PLEASE REVIEW!

Luvs XxScarlettPrincessxX


End file.
